The present invention relates generally to an ambience adjustment method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and recording medium for adjusting ambience of a room with an Internet of Things (IoT)-aided application using pre-configured ambience information.
People feel uncomfortable in an unknown environment, e.g., hotel room, friend's house, etc. they are visiting. The sense of uncomfortableness, unfamiliarity, or disconnection is increased when the unknown environment has different room temperature settings, light preferences, device configurations, etc. from the preferential settings in such people's home environment.
Conventional ambience manipulation techniques include an artificial space station for training of aspiring astronauts in which environmental or ambience can be simulated and/or controlled. For example, where certain environmental or ambience factors such as pressure, temperature, and humidity (to name just a few) can be controlled to make an enclosed room feel like it would in space. However, these techniques attempt to re-create a specific type of ambient condition in a room.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved techniques regarding the adjustment of an unknown environment to reflect a preferred ambient condition.